In the related art, transferring files to a cloud computing device requires significant oversight and personnel expertise. For example, documents may be transferred electronically using web services that are very slow, demand development and testing efforts, and require real-time monitoring, which requires excess computing power and can negatively impact an entire network of an organization. In other instances, the documents may be physically transferred between the storage device and the cloud computing device. Physical transfer of documents is often time-intensive, labor-intensive, and/or prone to errors and omissions. For example, related art approaches are unable to verify document validity and ensure matching between document and metadata files. Moreover, transferring a significant number of documents (e.g., five million documents) from a vendor's platform to a cloud computing device may take over a month.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved method for indexing and migrating documents to a cloud computing device. More specifically, a need exists for a more efficient and effective indexing and migration of documents from a storage device to a cloud computing device.